How, Where & When
by Saezuri Nohito
Summary: She thought she was still chaste. But she was pregnant. He needed to lose his chasteness. But he was wifeless. Sequel to 'Virtues & Sins'. SasuSaku. One shot.


Inspired by a fanart of an anbu Sasuke kissing a long haired Sakura wearing a sleeveless version of the jounin uniform; on the forehead. Whoever you are, thanks for the inspiration. This fic's dedicated to you.

.-.-.

_She became an anbu medic._

_He, a Konoha elite._

_Her past had always been clean._

_His finally lost its stains._

_She grew her hair out again._

_He silently approved of it._

_She was pregnant._

_He was wifeless._

_She thought she was still chaste._

_He needed to lose his chasteness._

_Apparently she wasn't._

_Unfortunately, he was._

_She was panicked._

_He was desperate._

_So soon, in a village called Konoha_

_A memorable marriage took place..._

_...Due to hasty decisions._

.-.-.

**How, Where & When**

.-.-.

**Seven** years **may** have passed, but the **meeting point** of a **certain team** never changed.

...And neither did the order of the members who came first, second, third and last.

Twenty year old Sasuke, clad in a black version of his old blue t-shirt (with a turtleneck of normal width), black trousers and fingerless black gloves with the palms uncovered; cocked an eye open at the sense of **her** chakra.

She had that constant smile of hers from the old days on her face. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!"

But she used a normal volume when she greeted him now.

He nodded in reply. The past him would never had done so.

She wore the jounin vest without the black inner shirt, a black miniskirt, knee-high black heeled boots and slip off sleeves made like the style of Sasuke's gloves. Both still wore their forehead protectors at the same place, just as the blonde container of never ending energy that was spiraling towards them.

"OHAYO, SAKURA-CHAN!" Then as if as an afterthought, "Oh, and you too, TEME"

"..._Dobe_."

"NANI!" the blonde, as tall as his male teammate exclaimed. "Did you hear what he called me, Sakura-chan!"

"I called you dobe."

"TEME, Sasuke you BASTARD!"

"_Doaho_."

"WIFELESS ASSHOLE."

Twitch. "_Cowardly boyfriend._"

Flush. "At LEAST I HAVE a GIRL! Unlike SOMEONEI KNOW who's SUPPOSED to have heirS!"

_Twitch. _"At least _I_ _won't_ make _my woman wait until_ I _grow enough balls _to _propose_."

_Flush_. "I'm NOT making Hina-chan wait! And I ALREADY have BALLS, you BLASTED PRUNE!"

**Twitch**. "_In denial pervert_."

**Flush. **"DON'T relate me with that hentai HERMIT! You VIRGIN."

**_Twitch. _**"_Oh? _Because_ he deflowered you_?"

**_Flush. _**"Like that SNAKE BASTARD GIGALOED YOU?"

**Suddenly**, it was as if a **large** bucket of **water** had been turned upside down on them as they became **drenched** along with the middle of the bridge.

Their mutual female teammate, who'd been perched on the bridge's railing all this while, right amidst the **catfight** between two **male humans** **apparently** having the **guy** version of PMS, ASSUIA (**A S**tick** S**hoved** U**p** I**n** A**ss); decided that it was time for them to **chill**.

"How's the water, **kiddies**? Cold enough?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically as he caused water from his dripping hair to fly everywhere. "Ye-yep, Sakura-chan!"

"**Good**."

The water dragon that had been Zabuza's technique sank back into the water.

The quickest way to stop **ASSUIAed guys**? **One **highly **PMSed woman**.

.-.-.

_She became an anbu medic._

Which wasn't a shock, considering she, along with, of course; Godaime Tsunade and her assistant Shizune; were the **best female medics** in **all eight countries**.

A certain dead last became an anbu specializing in defending the client while an ex-anbu decided to stop his retirement short (**None** of the available anbu **captains** were **on par** with **such** a strong line up of members).

What **was** a surprise was when Sasuke was **offered** a place in the anbu after **all** he's done and the **risk** of having **another** **Uchiha heir** have the position.

_He, a Konoha elite._

.-.-.

_Her past had always been clean._

Unlike **so** many around her, **especially her three men**. Naruto had always been strong though and Kakashi-senpai was only stuck to a memorial everyday for quite some time.

But Sasuke...

...Had finally achieved one of his goals just a year ago...

_His finally lost its stains._

.-.-.

_She grew her hair out again._

He'd **never** liked long hair; it was too impractical for shinobis...

But that **didn't **mean he never **fantasized **about combing his fingers through...**hers**.

_He silently approved of it._

.-.-.

_She was pregnant._

Konoha was probably the **most** peaceful hidden village out of all the rest. **Especially** at dawn and at midnight, when the village was still in slumber...

"_**WHAAATTT!"**_

...At least that was what it **used **to be until a few moments ago...

**Quite** a distance away, a rarely caught to be groggy **Uchiha** lifted an eyelid. 'Sakura...?'

But a **second** later, he was asleep again, dreaming of many **little** Uchiha shirts.

_He was wifeless._

.-.-.

_She thought she was still chaste._

She **stared** at the little **thing** that lay almost **mockingly **in her trembling hands.

**Why **was **it POSITIVE**!

_Apparently she wasn't._

.-.-.

_He needed to lose his chasteness._

...If he wanted to achieve his last big goal in life. Why else would he want to do so anyway? He wasn't about to leave a trail of Uchiha bastards with the potential of becoming another Itachi.

_Unfortunately, he was._

.-.-.

_She was panicked._

She predicted the child wasn't even a child **yet** and she **knew** she **had** to get herself out of Konoha as soon as possible **discreetly**.

She didn't count on **him** being the one to feel **instinctively** that something was going to happen that night...

As she did when he left for Sound.

...As a matter of fact, as though on **purpose**, he stopped her just as she was about to land over the bench.

...**Their** bench.

He pinned her to the cold stone furniture, not roughly, but firm enough. "What are _you _doing_ out _at_ this _time of the _night_ with a," He snapped it off her back. "_Traveling bag, Sakura?_"

Didn't he **realize **the** compromising position they looked **to be** in**? She wanted to **scream** at him to get **the Hell off her** but before she could do that, he had brushed a tear she didn't realize she had **even** shed.

His eyes darkened dangerously. **_"…Sakura."_**

**...That tone brought back terrifying memories…**

"**_Who is it? Who hurt you? Tell me, Sakura."_**

Fortunately, the one responsible for making it terrifying was suffering in Hell most probably right now.

She began to cry freely even as she tried to prevent herself from doing so. "...I...I...**don't know**..."

Then she told him **everything**, of what she'd discovered that made her **swoon after screaming in shock**.

"...when does it start to get obvious?"

"About three months after, why...?"

"Then **_marry me_** Sakura."

The poor gal felt like swooning and screeching her head off **again **but she was **already horizontal** and the clueless of **idiots **would **never **believe it if they** denied **doing** anything **when they were in such a **_suggestive _**pose, **outside** and **alone** no less **especially **if she** screamed **when** they still looked this **way.

"...B-but...your goal!"

"This _is_ my goal, Sakura."

"But then the heir-"

"Doesn't _have_ to be the _firstborn_," undeterred eyes never moved from hers and a hand turned her face back to him gently by her chin when she tried to look away. "_I'm Head_now."

She opened her mouth and Sasuke decided he was **done** with her excuses.

So before she could say that** damnable** word that started with the letter 'B' again, he took this split second as an opportunity to...

…_**Kiss her…**_

"I'll _never_force_you_if you don't want to, Sakura.And in here," without looking, he rested his hand on her flat stomach, _right_ where they both knew life was pulsing and she gulped. "Is _ours. Blood-related or not._ I. _Don't. Care."_

He rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed when all she did was stare at him. "I'll _show _you then."

Then she saw the Mangenkyou Sharingan for the first time and was brought to another world...**his **mind.

She saw the guilt that had consumed him when he nearly got her **killed**...at the Forest of Death, when fighting Gaara, in the fight between her two boys...

How **everyday** for almost **three years**, the only thing that had redeemed him from being completely devoured by the Cursed Seal...had been her **forehead protector**, which he'd exchanged with his before leaving her on the bench.

...No wonder she couldn't find his forehead protector and Pakkun said she smelt different ever since then.

...Because she had it all along.

_He was desperate._

.-.-.

_So soon, in a village called Konoha_

_A memorable marriage took place_

_...Due to hasty decisions. _

.-.-.

"_**WHAAATTT!"**_

This time, it was the peacefulness of the night in Konoha that was disturbed, by the same culprit around ten months ago. Luckily, it wasn't bedtime yet and aside from a few near heart attacks, a near uproar by jumpy shinobis and many a stained with split drink clothes, no damage was done.

.-.-.

"_**What?"**_

At least he was much more considerably calmer than her.

"_**How? Where? When!"**_

She shook her head.

"...It doesn't matter."

"...?"

He embraced his wife's body, as she breastfeed **their daughter**. "...Because Chii was always mine from the start..."

"...As was you, Sakura..."

She swatted at his traveling hands. "Chii's turn isn't over yet."

He grinned a grin that Sakura knew was too much influence from a certain, still masked sensei turned captain of theirs. "So?"

Sakura sighed even as she satisfied the two members of her family, one who was easy to and was, as if, on purpose quite quick tonight while the other certainly was surrounded by too many perverts (Naruto. Kakashi. Jiraiya) for his own good.

...Not that she minded at the moment

.-.-.

…_Rightfully made._

.-.-.

The End

.-.-.

...This fic's a sure sign I'm nearing my time. So many...you know --

Anyways, hoped it was ok. Thanks for reading and your reviews shall be cherished.


End file.
